DEDMA
by Rainkiszes
Summary: ...songfic made by parokya ni edgar and rocksteaddy....please review


**Author:** Seasonyoung

**Kind of fic:** songfic

**Song:** Dedma

**Who sang it:** Parokya ni Edgar originally Rocksteady

**Language:** Taglish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GA... But I WISH I did...

**DEDMA**

"Natsume can we go to the central town, please" asked a brunette girl with a pleading dog-eyes

"hn" was his usual reply when mikan ask him to go with her

"is that mean yes?" asked mikan

"no" he said with a bored tone

"please"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please"

"if I come with you will ya keep quiet?" he said with a sarcastic tone

She nodded

When they were in the Town mikan immediately went to the fluff puff's store

"one howalon medium, please" she told to the seller

When the man handed her the howalon her mouth watered

She talk and talk and talk when natsume was about to speak she told him

"here" she handed him the howalon "thanks" she added

Natsume blushed but he just looks away so mikan won't recognize

And said "thanks for what?" he said coldly (still blushing and looking away)

"for coming with me at the central town" she said blushing

Natsume didn't saw Mikan blushing coz he's still looking away

And his also blushing (hard)

For the rest of the afternoon

They stroll ev'ryware at the central town

When the sun's light slowly fading they were tired

Mikan decided that they should went to _their _sakura tree

Mikan talk nonstop while they were walking side by side

When they were nearly at their sakura tree natsume spoke

"polka I have something to tell you" he said VERY serious. The rays of the sun hit Mikan making Mikan like a goddess. Natsume blush while Mikan's heart was beating faster than usual. She remember this feeling when natsume tell her name at the

'Last dance'. The wind blew mikan's hair and her skirt

'you're really an angel' he thought

"I want to tell you something" he told her "this is very important" he added

Mikan nodded

Then natsume remember a song which he heard yesterday

_Matagal ko ng gustong malaman mo_

_Matagal ko ng tinatago-tago' to_

_Nahihiyang magsalita_

_at umuurong aking dila_

_pwede bang bukas na _

_ipagpaliban mo na natin 'to_

_dahil kumukuha lang ng tiyempo_

_upang sabihin sa iyo_

_Mahal kita pero' di mo lang alam _

_Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang ramdan_

_Mahal kita, kahit di mo na ako tinitingnan_

_Mahal kita, ohwoh_

_Matagal ko ng gustong sabihin to_

_Matagal ko ng gustong aminin sa iyo_

_Sandali, eto na_

_At sasabihin ko na_

_Ngayon na, mamaya_

_O pwedeng bukas na _

_Dahil kumukuha lang ng buwelo_

_Upang sabihin saiyo_

_Mahal kita pero' di mo lang alam _

_Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang ramdan_

_Mahal kita, kahit di mo na ako tinitingnan_

_Mahal kita, ohwoh_

_Ngunit kumukuha lang ng tiyempo _

_Upang sabihin sa iyo.._

_Mahal kita pero hindi mo lang alam_

_Hindi mo alam kasi hindi mo naman ako tinitignan_

_Ayaw mo naman itanong sa akin_

_Kasi baka nga naman hindi naman ikaw_

_At hindi ko rin naman sa'yo sasabihin_

_Kasi ayoko pa sa ngayon na manligaw_

_Mahal kita pero hindi nga lang halata_

_Hindi halata kasi wala naman akong ginagawa_

_Hindi ako kumikibo, hindi ako nagsasalita, wala!_

_Pero hindi ako torpe_

_Hindi ko lang talaga masabi sa'yo ng harapan_

_Mahal kita pero dehins mo pa rin ramdam_

_Hindi mo ko titignan, hindi rin kita titignan_

_Lagi mo lang akong pakikiramdaman_

_Lagi rin kitang pakikiramdaman_

_At araw-araw tayong magdededmahan_

_Hanggang sa tayo ay magkabistuhan_

_Pero ngayong malapit nang matapos ang kanta ko_

_Nais kong magkaalaman na_

_Nais kong ako na rin ang magsabi sayo ng harapan_

_Kasi alam kong dun din naman ang tuloy nyan_

_At dalawa rin lang naman ang posibleng sagot dyan, oo o hinde_

_Kaya eto na sasabihin ko na para matapos na_

_At hindi na magka-tsismisan pa_

_Sasabihin ko na para wala nang problema_

_At para hindi na rin kayong lahat nabibitin pa_

_Mahal kita pero' di mo lang alam _

_Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang ramdan_

_Mahal kita, kahit di mo na ako tinitingnan_

_Mahal kita kahit lagi mo na lang akong dinedma.._

"stop wearing floral panties like your wearing now" he simply said… making mikan's face red tomato "NATSUMEE HEEENTAI" she blurted out and ran away. When he didn't saw _his_ angel he smiled "someday… I will tell you… _someday_" he whispered

Oooooo00000000oooooooo000000000oooooooo000000000ooooooooooo00000000oooooooo000000oooooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo0000000oooooooo000o

So what do you think,,, please don't be hard coz this is my 1st time writing a songfic… please review… Ja!


End file.
